


Blame It On The Alcohol

by akouos



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The two weapons sat perched at the edge of the room at their table, watching as their meisters were herded together for what would probably be the most uncomfortable looking picture of the night." All in all, jealous weapons, booze and their meisters being mistaken as a couple is not the best combination in the presence of reporters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Docs forever so I thought it was about time I got around to posting it. Can also be found on  Tumblr.

“Eugh.”

“I know right?”

The two weapons sat perched at the edge of the room at their table, watching as their meisters were herded together for what would probably be the most uncomfortable looking picture of the night. Liz nursed her drink in her hand and tried to ignore the burn of jealousy in her chest when Kid good-naturedly slid his arm around Maka’s waist.

She looked stunning in emerald green, Liz had told her that just a few hours prior. But here she was, half way into drunk and looking even more apathetic than usual in an effort to squash the terrible jealousy. The blonde finished her drink quickly and pulled a surprised looking cocktail waiter over to the two of them. She grabbed a flume of champagne from the tray.

“I don’t get it,” Soul growled. The scythe was decked out in well tailored black and white but his hair was the typical hot mess it usually was. The permanent deep scowl seemed concreted to his face by this point. Ever since they had overheard someone call Maka and Kid a power couple.

Liz wanted to barf.

But it could be the liquor.

“Come on,” she sighed, waving the waiter back down. She pried the empty tumbler of whiskey from his hand and replaced it with a fresh one. While their meisters skillfully handled reporters and dignitaries far better than their weapons ever could, it had very easy to get incredibly, ridiculously drunk.

Most of the world had gotten caught up in the wind of rumors that some of the superb seven had paired off into couples. The guessing game was on. None of them were ever true and it was actually kind of entertaining on occasion.

Faux stories like Liz and Black Star canoodling in some cab outside a club (she had been helping his drunk ass home for godsakes!) and sightings of Patty and Kid out for ice cream (like every other Sunday) twisted into something that made Patty gag and Kid apologetically look at Liz over the dinner table were commonplace. Now, apparently the newest rumored couple was Kid and Maka.

The worst part of it was in their weapons’ eyes, it made sense. Such was the pain of poor self esteem something only further aggravated by the booze in their system.

Slouched in the golden fabric of her dress, Liz huffed into the rim of her glass, “Why does no one ever think we’re a couple? We’d make a hot couple.”

“Fuck yeah we would,” Soul nodded, staring vacantly at the tablecloth.

Liz held out her hand for Soul to clumsily high five it.

“You two having fun over here?” Kid asked, quirking an eyebrow at the two. Maka followed behind him, gently prying her weapon’s glass away from him.

“How much have you two had?” she sighed. But before Liz could get her mind to formulate a number that wouldn’t send her friend into a scolding fit another reporter had approached the four of them. Clearly, ignoring the two very drunken weapons slouched at the table the woman smiled.

“I just wanted to say you two are the cutest couple-”

“Ugh, no we’re not-”

“We aren’t together.”

Soul audibly groaned.

Maka sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, stepping out of the way. Gently, she shook Soul’s shoulder. “This is my boyfriend. Soul? Soul.”

The white haired man delivered a sloppy salute and tried to resort back to his glass which Maka held out of his pitiful reach. 

“And my beautiful, very intoxicated girlfriend,” Kid added.

Liz’s hand shot up, carefully balancing her drink between her other hand and her breasts.

“That’s me. Babe, help me up?” the honey blonde asked, looking pitifully up at Kid. This had been a bad idea. Carefully, Kid propped her up and used it as his advantage to set the drink back on the table. Liz swayed slightly and pointed at Kid.

“I make out with that.”

“Oh no-Okay it’s time to go home,” Kid flushed, flashing a nervous smile at the reporter who looked absolutely confused at this development and quite amused. The reaper helped his girlfriend out into the hall, accepting her heels that he was worried she would break an ankle in. Maka and Soul followed with a little more trouble. It wasn’t a surprise that with his height Soul wasn’t the easiest to carry.

But eventually, the two meisters had settled them into the car and slid in themselves.

A half an hour down i-95 and with a bottle of water in her, Liz slumped against Kid. The fabric of his suit felt nice against her hot cheek and he had been rubbing soothing patterns into the back of her hand with his thumb for about ten minutes.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.” she murmured, rubbing at her eyes and smearing mascara and liner everywhere.

Kid looked down at her, shocked, “What?”

Liz gave him a shrug and nothing more.

“Are you joking?” he asked. Carefully, she shook her head, confused now herself.

“That was by far the most interesting conference I have been to. I’m so glad you came. I’m just…sorry about all that. And there is no place I’d rather be than toting your drunk ass home,” he joked.

Liz smiled to herself and curled further into his side. He tucked his chin onto the top of her head and slid his arm around her.


End file.
